Burning Up
by MyelleWhite
Summary: I wrote this story a long time ago. Some of you might have already read it. I attatched the sequel to the real story. There might even be a new chpter coming your way...so keep your eyes open!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Background information**- People who were dosed with cortexiphan(the drug that Olivia was dosed with along with others in Jacksonville, Florida) have been disappearing. Peter wants to help Olivia with the case because Peter knows that Olivia was dosed. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. Olivia tries to locate the last survivor, next to her, and warn her of the disappearances._

_The story begins…_

"Peter, would you stop?"

Olivia asked him. She tried to be calm. He was only trying to open a bag of chips he bought at the airport. But how could she be calm when someone was about to go missing. That was her mission. This time, it was personal. Olivia had been dosed when she was three. She remembered every bit of the experiment that was performed on her. She was only three but Olivia could even recall the clothes that the scientists were wearing.

"Honestly, Olivia, what's wrong? You're never this grumpy and angry. What's up?"

"I don't know, Peter, I guess it's just that somehow, I'm involved in this."

"I know that you were dosed but that doesn't mean that what happens to them will happen to you. You know better. Also, if I am correct, you somehow think this is your fault."

"I don't think…I know that it was my fault-"

"How?" Peter interrupted. He was getting mad now. He loved Olivia but hated when she tried to torture herself with blame. He didn't know if she thought it made her stronger but whatever the case, she did not deserve to take blame for everything bad that has happened.

Olivia turned into her airplane seat and settled in for a nap. It would be at least an hour before they landed.

They were on their way to Katherine Greene's house. Katherine Greene was the last survivor, next to Olivia, and Olivia had to take her into protective custody with the FBI. Olivia and Peter were clueless as to how the others had gone missing, but all they knew was that, since they disappeared, no one anywhere had seen them.

Peter watched Olivia as she fell asleep next to him. He almost wished the plane would start crashing so he could tell her that he loved her, and then crash and die. She'd never be able to respond. No rejection.

Peter's stomach dropped as they hit turbulence. Walter had told him night after night about being careful what you wish for. As soon as the turbulence was over, Peter shooed Walter from his mind. There were more important things to think about.

When the plane was about to land, Peter buckled Olivia's seatbelt for her. He didn't ant to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. Olivia had been extremely stressed over the last couple of weeks. Peter couldn't help but think that her stress was mostly his fault but in this case, it was a good thing.

Starting at the exact moment that Olivia had made the connection between the cases, Peter had warned her non-stop to look after herself. Walter had said she could move in with them if she needed to be looked after. He had also suggested that her and Peter could share the only bed that held it's place in the corner of their hotel room. Olivia had politely declined and walked away.

He plane landed with a thud, waking Olivia.

"Good morning sunshine," Peter joked, "thought you'd never wake up."

"Oh, I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"Why not, you looked like you needed it."

"Yeah, I did need it, but now I want to fall back asleep." She sighed, " Today is going to be a horrible day."

"Well aren't you just a bucket of joy." Peter said sarcastically. Olivia smiled and got up to grab her bag from the overhead compartment.

They walked off the plane and took a car to Katherine's house. She was expecting them. Charlie had called earlier to say explain. He was so helpful but Peter thought that Charlie was a little too kind to Olivia. The man would walk on water if Olivia asked him to. Not that Peter wouldn't too, it's just that he hated competition. Especially when your opponent was so much better than you.

Maybe the plane crash wasn't such a bad wish after all and Peter had high hopes for the flight home. He just hoped he didn't have to take Olivia with him.

When they got to Katherine's house, Katherine invited them in, already knowing who they were. So no introductions were needed. She made them coffee and sandwiches. Peter ate one but Olivia honestly didn't feel like eating with them. To think of it, she really hadn't wanted to eat much at all in the last few weeks.

Katherine suddenly stands up.

"Miss Greene, are you alright?" Olivia touches the elderly woman's wrist to try to sit her back down. When she touches her skin, though, she burns Olivia.

"Damn It!"

"What happened?" Peter asks, full of concern. Olivia can't tell if it's concern for Katherine or herself.

"Go get some ice and a cloth. Rinse the cloth in cold water. She's burning."

"What's happening to me?" Katherine asks.

Peter comes back with ice and a cold, wet cloth. Olivia applies the cloth to Katherine's head and sits her back down. The cloth starts to get warm. Peter takes it and turns it over. There is black char on the back of the cloth. Katherine is burning from the inside out.

"Oh my God. Peter, what do we do?"

"I don't know." Both of their voices are filled with panic. Katherine closes her eyes. She falls back and Olivia knows she's dead. There's nothing she could do to help, but still, she believes it was her fault. Peter turns Olivia away, but not fast enough. Olivia still sees the woman, who they were talking to a moment ago, burst into flames and turn to ashes. All in a matter of seconds.

Olivia is so afraid that she's shaking. She knows she can't let Peter see her this way so she composes herself, straightens her shoulders and walks towards him.

"Olivia…we need an antidote. Now. We need it now!"

"Bu there's no one left. What's the point."

"You're left. I'm not letting this happen to you. There's no way in hell you are going to get hurt while I'm around."

Olivia can tell that Peter is angry. At her? At Katherine? At himself? She doesn't know. What she does know is that he only wants an antidote to save himself the trouble of watching that happen again. The world wouldn't change one bit if she died, so what was the point? If she died today, what was wrong with that?

Olivia would didn't want to say anything, but today on the plane, she had secretly wished that it would go down and crash. She just wished she didn't have to take Peter with her.

"I should call Broyles. I need a CSI team down here right away."

"I'll uh…I'll umm…"

"Just stay here."

"Can do."

At the airport, Olivia and Peter checked into their flights silently and quickly. All they wanted was to get the hell away from here, and fast. Now, they were on the plane and Peter was sitting next to her. She was worried about him. He hadn't said one word to her the whole car ride. He simply stared straight ahead, almost without blinking.

Olivia tapped his shoulder.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to find a way to word what just happened so that Walter won't be to worried about you to work. I certainly can't find an antidote to this cortexiphan crap, so he'll have to."

"It's only me left. There's no point in trying to find a cure." Peter looked at her with wide eyes and she continued, "Walter won't be too worried anyways. He'll probably forget what ever happened and just continue on with life. Don't worry yourself over something so stupid."

"Olivia-"

"No, end of story. Look, I don't care about death anymore. Only the deaths of other people are important to me now. Today, I wanted the plane to crash. I prayed with all my heart that I would just die."

"You have some serious problems." Peter would never tell that he was praying for the exact same thing. He turned in his seat and faced away from Olivia. After a while, he fell asleep.

The next day at the lab was hell and a half when Peter woke Walter up early to start on a cure. Walter was every bit as much worried about Olivia as Peter was. Astrid, they had not yet told. All she knew was that some people wanted an antidote to the cortexiphan and it would have to be kept secret from Olivia. Broyles was in on the plot and would be travelling to see William Bell this afternoon.

Olivia had gone to Nina Sharp to ask permission to see Dr. Bell, but Nina turned her down. Broyles was the only one who was able to see him from the Fringe Division of the FBI.

Olivia had been given the day off and she gladly took it. Peter thought it was a god idea for her too.

Broyles showed up at the lab in the evening to deliver some good news.

"Dr. Bishop, as you know, I went to visit Dr. William Bell today."

"Oh, and how is Bellie doing?"

"He's fine and healthy. Anyways, I know that you have been working on a cure and so I thought it would be appropriate to ask him in he had one. Turns out, we were in luck. He gave me this. Put it together and read the instructions. If anything is changed, she will die. We have to give her the antidote at the exact time, in the exact place on her body, which is in her neck, and if any of the measurements are changed by a ml, she will die."

"Wow."

Peter was listening and walks over to Walter. He puts a hand on Walter's shoulder.

"No pressure, eh?" he says.

"I assume you will try your hardest to save Agent Dunham. I appreciate your hard work and determination. I wish you the best of luck. Thank you, once again."

"No problem" says Peter.

The next day, Olivia wakes up Peter by knocking on his hotel room door.

"Olivia. What are you doing here?"

"I just felt really bad that I took the day off when you and Walter were stuck at the lab. Also, I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you and you're right. I should really take better care of myself. If it makes you feels better, I won't talk about my own death anymore. I know you guys worry about me. I'm not saying you should but I appreciate that. But still, don't go looking for the antidote. I just want to live the rest of my life without trying to find something that may or may not exist."

"Olivia, it's too late."

"I know. I should've apologized sooner but-"

"No. I mean it's too late for you to stop us from looking for the antidote. We already found it with the help of Broyles and Astrid."

"What happened….how did you…whatever. I'm not asking questions."

"Thank you, because I'd rather not answer them. Yesterday was hell."

Olivia looked at her feet. She tried to hold her head high and be brave and strong but how could she? For once in her life, someone cared about her. She'd felt that way with John, but after he died and she began to see his true colors, she knew that he'd never loved her anyways. Now, she understood that Peter really cared about her.

Olivia looked at Peter who looked right back at her. She thanked him and kissed his cheek before walking away and turning the corner to get to the elevators.

Back at the lab the next day, Peter is called into Olivia's office.

Walter and Astrid watch him go in.

"Wouldn't they make a lovely couple, Ostrich?"

"It's Astrid, and yes. They would make lovely couple."

In Olivia's office, Peter sits leans at the edge of her desk and she stands near the door.

"I need to ask you something."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"It's a really big favour…"

"No problem, just ask."

"Alright. Well, if, in the hypothetical case, something goes wrong and the antidote doesn't work, then will you stay in Boston. Just for a month. I just need to know that Walter will be fine and Astrid won't have to find another department to work in. But especially Walter. I know you don't like him much and I know that right now I'm pretty much keeping you here by force, but just don't let everything fall apart."

Peter laughs. "You are so wrong Olivia. You took me here by force, but I'm staying here because I want to. I promise that, if in the extremely unlikely case, something goes wrong, I will look after things here until they don't need, me anymore."

"Thank you, that's really a load off my mind. I've got to go find Broyles so, I'll see you later."

"Wait."

Peter grabs Olivia's wrist but quickly lets go. When he looks at his hand, it is red and burned.

"Olivia, are you alright? Look, you just burned me."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Look-"

"No, Peter, you look. I don't need to be looked after. I'm not a child. Leave me alone. I'm fine."

Olivia leaves the office and the lab. Peter waits for a little bit before leaving. When he does, Walter says to him, "I thought you were good with the ladies, son. Olivia was crying when she left her office. I've never seen her so weak. She was almost shaking."

"Oh, no. I've got to go find her. Astrid, do you mind-"

"keeping an eye on Walter? Got it!"

Peter leaves the lab in search of Olivia. Astrid turns to Walter.

"Dr. Bishop, Olivia was not crying. She was just pissed off."

"Oh, I know that Asteroid, but it got rid of him, didn't it. Let's make popcorn!"

"Peter is going to kill you." she said with a laugh.

Outside Harvard, Peter looks to where Olivia parks her car all the time. Right in front of her car is a big white ambulance.

Peter's stomach drops and he sprints towards Olivia. He's never bee so afraid in his life. If something happened to her, he would follow through with his promise, but would probably crash his car after everything she asked him to do was done. He would leave his money and home to Walter…Astrid could have whatever she wanted but nothing of his was worth keeping anyways.

As he finally got to the parking lot, Peter noticed that it was a dark haired man in the stretcher. He didn't look burned at all. Olivia might be okay!

He ran to her SUV and looked in the window. She was still there. She was stuck behind the ambulance so she couldn't move her vehicle. Relief swept over Peter. Words could not express how happy he was.

In one swift movement, Peter opened her door, took her face in his hands and kissed her. He was surprised when she started to kiss him back immediately instead of pull her away. He didn't know why he did it, but he was glad he did.

"I thought you were dead. I saw the-"

"Ambulance. I know."

"I thought you were crying. I came to find you."

"Crying? I was angry, but not crying. Who said I was crying?"

"Walter."

"And you-"

"I know, I believed him. Any money he's sitting with milk and a snack watching Spongebob with Astrid."

"I'll bet. Um, thanks for coming over here. Nice to know someone cares."

"Of course I care, Olivia. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it."

"It's fine. I should probably get back now, Walter stays up all night if he watches too much television."

"Yeah, you'd better go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Liv.

With that, Peter walked away a changed man.

* * *

_Please leave comments and reviews. This is my first story. No flames please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, this is a sequel to my previous fringe episode entitled "burning up". If you have not read it, I advise you to check it out. This story will be here when you get back._

_Alright, so thank you to everyone who commented on my last story and I hope to get tons of great reviews this time as well. Enjoy…_

_The story begins…_

Walter and Peter are walking down Olivia's sidewalk.

"Do you think she'll be angry at us for picking her up for work?" Walter asked. He knew that this was what Peter wanted. He liked Olivia and from what Walter knew, there was only so much time that his son had with her before she died. Well, all that could be prevented if the antidote he created worked. They wouldn't know until Olivia started to get really hot, almost the point where she burst into flames like the other, unfortunate cases.

"No, I think she'll like the idea. She's not lazy and would probably enjoy the company."

"Alright." Walter said and looked at his feet.

Peter enjoyed having his father listen to him. He was the only one who did. Olivia always went against his wishes and put herself into all sorts of danger. He was just glad that she'd never gotten seriously hurt. However, there was this cortexiphan business to attend to still. Peter kept a close eye on Olivia because it was completely unpredictable when she would start "heating up."

Peter, out of the corner of his eye, saw a navy blue, almost black, mini van pull up next to him. He thought they were going to ask for directions but knew that his assumption was wrong when one of the two men who got out of the van grabbed Walter.

"Let him go!" Peter shouted. The man who didn't have Walter turned to Peter and hit him with something. Peter never saw what it was, it came to fast. He dropped ot the ground but got up as quickly as he could.

"I said let him go!"

"No." The man said blankly and then hit Peter again. This time in the back of the head which made Peter fall to the ground. This time, he didn't come back up.

"You killed him! You killed my son! Peter!"

The two men grabbed Walter and pulled him into the van. The old man had tears running down his cheeks as they pulled away and left Peter behind.

Olivia finished her cup of coffee just in time to answer her cell phone.

"Hello? Agent Farnsworth?"

"Yes. Um, have you seen the Bishops today? They're usually here a lot earlier."

"No, but why did you call me?"

"Oh, I don't mean to ruin the surprise butg they wanted to walk you to work today. It was Peter's idea."

"Oh, well, no, I haven't seen them. But, walking to work sounds like a great idea now that I think of it. I'll call you if I see anything."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Olivia put down her car keys, which she'd picked up only moments ago, and grabbed her coat. She locked her apartment door and started down the street. When she reached halfway to the end of the road, she saw a small group of people huddled around on the opposite side of the street. There were about three of them. Olivia ran towards them. They looked panicked and she wanted to help.

In the middle of the small crowd, Peter lay on his back. He looked dead from where she saw him but as she moved closer, she could see that his eyes were opening. She sighed in relief.

Peter saw her and got up quickly, too quickly. He stumbled over but was caught by two small hands. Olivia's hands. He was embarrassed. She shouldn't see him like this. Bleeding, hurting, falling, and dizzy. She especially shouldn't be the one to catch him when he falls.

He steadied himself and thanked her with a small smile. Olivia told the people that she would look after him and that he was a friend of hers. Peter smiled at them and said he was fine. When they left, Olivia turned to him and started to talk.

"Peter, what happened, where's Walter?"

"I don't know. I can't remember much. I know that two people took him I know that they were in a navy blue mini van."

"Do you remember their faces?"

"No. But I think I know a way that I could."

Back at the lab, Astrid busied herself by filling the tank with salt. Peter and Olivia had showed up at the lab twenty minutes ago and demanded that the tank be ready as soon as possible. She looked at Olivia, wondering why she had to go in this time. Olivia had somehow seen her question and said:

"It's not me, Astrid, it's Peter."

They had told her what had happened but she was still curious. Of course, she knew better than to ask questions. Peter would never go into the tank unless it was important so Astrid just did as she was told.

Olivia and Peter were at the other side of the room, hooking up Peter to wires and computers.

"Okay Peter, this one hurts. A lot."

"Just do it Olivia."

Olivia looked away as she jabbed the two metal prongs into the back of Peter's neck. She heard him gasp in pain.

"Sorry. You alright?"

"Yeah, just let's get this over with."

Olivia noded and walked ter to the tank where she elped him get in. before she closed the doors she smiled at him.

"Good luck Peter. This is very brave of you."

"You do this all the time."

"Yeah, but I know that you and Walter don't get along very well so it's nice of you to do this for him."

"Well, he my father. I have to help him."

Olivia smiled slightly and shut the doors. Astrid waited at the computers. Olivia would talk to Peter and Astrid would control the computers since Olivia had no idea what to do.

"Alright Peter. I'm counting down. When I'm finished, you will e back in your memory of this morning. Look at his face. Memorize it. Five…four…three…two…one."

Peter suddenly found himself in his own memory. He could see himself and Walter as they walked down the street. They were arguing over whether Olivia would enjoy the walk or not. Suddenly, the navy blue van pulled up beside them. Peter kept close by in his memory and watched as he was hit with the object that he know knew was a crowbar. He was surprised that he hadn't gotten knocked out on the first hit.

Peter looked closely at the man's face. He had a few scars but overall was fairly polished. The other man was already pulling Walter to the van. He watched himself get hit again. Walter screamed, "You killed him! You killed my son! Peter!"

"Walter." Peter said. He missed his father.

To his surprise, the man that had hit him looked toward him now, not at all surprised that he was there.

"Hello."

"What do you want with him?" Peter asked. The man drew out a gun.

"Answers."

He held the gun up to Peter's chest and pulled the trigger. Peter fells to his knees and held his chest. He couldn't believe that the man had got him twice in one day.

"Olivia! Help! Get me out of here!"

Olivia and Astrid were there in a second. They pulled him out quickly and noticed that he had blood on him. Astrid ran for towels.

"Peter, where did they hurt you? What happened?"

Peter looked down. Where he had been shot still hurt like hell but there was no wound and the blood had all cleared up.

"Oh my God." Olivia said, obviously noticing the blood as well.

Olivia and Peter sat in her makeshift office in the lab. Astrid had gone to get lunch for the three of them, not that anyone had actually felt like eating anyways. Olivia watched as Peter reconstructed the face of the kidnapper on the FBI program. When they were done, they found his name, then all his background information and even where he lived. Olivia doubted that anyone was there right now but set off to check it out. Peter came and they left a note for Astrid saying they'd be back in a bit.

They pulled up in the driveway of the man's house. As they assumed, there was no one there. After a clean sweep of the house, they left. It had been a long drive to the house. Almost two hours. Peter was exhausted and as Olivia expected, he fell asleep on the way home. She didn't blame him. She was a little tired herself, but he deserved sleep more than she did. Olivia pulled threw blanket she kept in the backseat over him and continued her drive.

About an hour down the road, she saw a strange car drive behind her. It looked exactly like John's car had. And as she looked a little closer into the mirror, she could see that it was, in fact his car. John winked at her and Olivia slammed on the breaks. John copied and got out of his car. She allowed him to approach. Olivia rolled down her window.

"Hey there, Liv."

"John. What do you-"

"No questions. Follow me. I know where they're keeping Walter."

"How do you know Walter?"

"He tried to save, I'm bound to remember him. Are you alright, Liv? You're looking really warm."

"Yeah, just a little hot in here, that's all."

"Trust me, Liv. Follow me."

Olivia made the quick decision. John had helped her solve her other cases so she decided to trust him. He went back to his car and started to drive. Olivia followed.

They had only been driving for a few minutes when Peter woke up.

"God, Olivia. It's freezing in here!'

"Well, I'm really warm. It's like a desert in here! How could you be cold?"

"Because look, you turned it down to the coldest temperature."

"Well, I gave you a blanket. You could use that."

Peter took wrapped the blanket around himself before realizing that they were off the road completely.

"Olivia, where are we going?"

"To Walter. I saw John again, Peter. Hew knows where he is."

"Well, where are we going?"

"Wherever John leads us. That's his car in front of us right now."

"Olivia, there's no car in front of us, or behind us. Are you alright?"

"Peter, you got to trust me on this, alright?"

Despite the thousand questions in Peter's mind, he decided it was best ignore them all. He trusted Olivia more than anyone else and whatever she was doing, it was working. He could see a small building up ahead with a navy blue mini van parked outside it. He hoped with all his heart that Walter was alright. And that, when they went in there, Olivia and himself would bee fine.

Peter suddenly found himself wondering what he would do if Olivia was shot. He remembered something he had thought of a while ago while on a plane. They were going to Katherine's house…Katherine. His mind never let him finish what he was thinking about.

"Olivia, drop me off and get yourself back to the lab as soon as possible. I know why you're so warm right now. Do you remember what happened to Katherine Greene?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, I think the cortexiphan is acting up."

"Peter, I'm fine. We'll get Walter together and get out together. I'm not leaving you guys here. Besides, if I die, I want to at least leave the car for you so you could get back."

"Not helping my nerves, Olivia."

"You shouldn't be nervous about me Peter. You worry too much. I'm fine."

They pulled up to the building. John's car sped away in the other direction and Olivia watched him go. Peter and her got out of the vehicle and started walking towards the building. Olivia handed Peter a gun and said that if he needed to, shoot.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Not if they assaulted you and took your father. Especially when both of you are assisting the federal government."

"Alright."

Olivia suddenly felt extremely warm. Her insides were burning but she toughed it out. She didn't want Peter to worry about her, which she knew he did anyways. They approached the doors carefully and walked inside. Peter could here voices. Neither of them were Walter's. His stomach did flip flops and he getting more and more nervous by the second.

Olivia and Peter walked farther into the building, following the voices. They both knew that they were in the room next to them. Peter kicked the door down and the two of them held their guns up.

"FBI! Get down on the floor! Now!" Olivia yelled as they filed into the room. Peter could see Walter curled into a corner in the room. He didn't go to him immediately, first, he had to get these two away from here.

The two men suddenly turned around and each held up a gun. Peter shot one of them quickly and he fell to the floor. Olivia did not shoot her gun. Instead, the second man shot at her, and missed. Peter shot him and he also fell to the ground.

"Thank you." She said. Peter nodded and ran to Walter who was still in the corner.

"Dad!" He said. He hadn't noticed that he said dad until it actually came out of his mouth. And Peter didn't regret it.

Olivia watched as Peter hugged his father and helped him up. She had began to get increasingly warmer and had finally begun to accept that Peter was right. Although it was cold out, she had to remove her jacket and carry it in her arms. Peter saw her and explained to Walter that he thought the cortexiphan was acting up.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Peter. She standing in a t-shirt and here we are bundled up like marshmallows."

"Olivia, are you alright?" Peter placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature but removed it quickly. "Olivia, we need to get you to the lab. You just burned my hand!" Peter looked at his hand once more. It was red and warm.

"Alright. I think that's a good idea."

"Walter! Get in the car. Sit in the back seat with Olivia. I have to drive."

They got Olivia to the car and pulled away quickly. Peter followed the GPS to the highway and once they were on the highway, he began to turn the heat down.

"Walter, do you mind if I turn this down? I don't want Olivia to get too hot. Olivia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"Give me an honest answer."

"I'm warm, that's all."

"Alright."

Walter looked at Peter who continued to glance in the mirror at Olivia.

"Peter, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better help."

"It's fine, you're doing as much as you can. Just keep her company."

"I know that you wish you could be back here with her."

Olivia looked up into the rear view mirror. Peter's eyes were on her's.

"Yeah, I do wish that I could be there, but I have to drive. I'd like to drive anyways because I can get us there faster."

When they got to Harvard, Peter phoned Astrid on the way in.:

"Astrid, get the antidote ready."

He hung up and grabbed Olivia out of the backseat. She was almost asleep and knew it was easier just to carry her. So he picked her put in his strong arms and ran towards the building with Walter trailing behind him.

"Olivia, stay awake, you hear me? Stay with us." Peter was pleading. His voice sounded higher than normal and he was filled with fear for her.

They burst through the doors and Peter held Olivia to him while Astrid and Walter moved her hair out of the way and jammed the syringe into Olivia's neck. Peter, who's hands ad arms were burning, felt her cooling down.

Astrid and Walter wanted to stay to watch her wake up but Astrid pulled Walter away to get cloth. Really, Astrid thought that she'd just give them a moment to themselves. Walter knew what she was up to and pulled her aside to a spot where they could watch without being seen by Peter and Olivia.

Olivia wasn't surprised to find herself in Peter's arms. She was glad. She didn't want to wake up anywhere else.

"I thought we were too late." Peter said. He helped Olivia sit up on her own. As much as she hated being looked after, she didn't mind if it was Peter who was helping her.

"No, I told you I'd be fine."

"Yeah, like last time, I found myself sprinting across Harvard campus to find that you were only in your car, waiting for an ambulance to move.'

"Then that's when you kissed me."

"And I've never regretted that."

In one quick move, Peter pulled Olivia back into his arms and kissed her. And, like the first time, she kissed him back.

Astrid and Walter watched from their hiding spot across the lab. Both of them had been betting this for a long time. Astrid looked at Walter. He seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"We missed the first kiss."

* * *

_Please comment. Thank You._


End file.
